Happy Birthday SakuraChan!
by R3aL
Summary: He leaves for three years no one knows where he is but he comes back one night for a special girl. NaruxSaku


**R3aL: Hello everyone here is a nice short story I made just this morning and its all for you. Enjoy!**

**Xxxx**

It had been two years since the destruction of the Akatsuki and the death of a traitor. Soon peace fell upon all nations and it was all thanks to the one and only blonde headed ninja Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto had been praised by his people and was finally accepted as not only a Ninja but a human being. Life for him soon became pretty easy but Naruto didn't want easy at least not when training. He had thought about it for months and had decided to leave Konoha for a few months to train a little more. He had talked with Tsunade about it and she was more the happy to send him off. But he knew if he left a lot of people wouldn't be happy about especially a certain pink haired medic nin. 

When he told her she definitely wasn't happy about it she yelled and screamed at him with everything she had but it was no use she knew he would leave anyway. The day before he left he promised her if anything happened he would be there in two seconds flat. He left the next day which brought depression on the young Kunoich but that didn't stop her from doing her own set of training. 

Three years later he's still gone not even contacting anyone. This depressed Sakura even more but she couldn't let it bother her even though it did. Everyone knew she was worried about him heck they all were three years and nothing something was up. Each day he was gone the more determined she would be to get her mind off of him but just thinking about him made her feel…weird. Her friends say its love but she says other wise. But it was a lie and she knew it, over the years she had developed feelings for the young blonde and she knew he loved her too. Every time she tried to tell him something went wrong it was either another attack on Konoha or him leaving again. 

Thinking about this saddened her but she had to keep going a medical ninja most never dwell on such things and besides she didn't need a guy like him. So why was she outside in the back of the Hokage building sitting in a beetle position crying. It was her birthday and everyone was inside laughing and having a good time it made her happy to see that but not everyone was there for this day. Sakura couldn't stop crying she didn't know if it was out of joy or sadness. How could she let him do this to her, how could one man make her feel so alone. After about an hour of crying she finally regained her composure and headed down the dark street. She felt bad leaving her friends when they went to all the trouble for her. "I'll find an excuse later. She said walking father away from the building. 

Finally reaching her apartment she entered and headed straight for the shower. After the shower she lazily walked out feeling the after affect of the crying. She made it to her bedroom falling onto the bed. "Where are you?" She muttered. Like she gave a damn where he was probably off getting into trouble as usual. She smiled imagining him getting into fights where ever he was. " Dumb ass." She laughed. "Whose a dumb ass?" Sakura immediately got up and looked to the direction of the voice which was at her window. Her smile immediately faded when she saw the person. "Get out." She said coldly. The person just smiled at her. "What three years and this the home welcoming I get." The person wasn't least bit scared of the look Sakura was giving him. " Naruto I said get the hell out!" Her voice was hoarse. "Oh come on Sakura-Chan no need to get upset." This really pissed off Sakura. "I'll show you upset!" Immediately Sakura threw a punch aiming straight for his head. 

Easily Naruto dodge the attack and in the process grabbed her hands pulling her close to his chest. She struggled but failed as he made no attempt to let go. "Still as violent as ever." His voice sounded deep not the usual nasally sounding voice she grew to know and love. "Let me go!" She yelled. "Why?" He said still smiling. Her anger was rising how could he expect her to not be angry. He left promising to come back as soon as he could but three years was way to long for training especially when its been driving Sakura crazy. When he left her heart sank and over the years she harbored deep hatred for the young man. "I hate you." She was screaming louder now tears coming down her face. "I hate you! I wish you would go to hell!" Naruto's grip didn't loosen he knew she didn't what she said because she was angry. "I hate…" "Why?" He said tightening his grip. She said nothing still struggling against him. "Why do you hate me?!" His voice was so soft almost a whisper. " Because I hate you for being you! I hate the way you smile at me, and the way you look at me! I hate the fact that you always leave! I hate the way you make me feel. I hate you because… because you made me fall in love with you!" Sakura started sobbing clinging onto the blondes shirt. Naruto held the girl against him rubbing his hand on her back. For some reason it soothed her it soothed her so much that she somewhat stopped her crying and brought it down to sniffles. "You know I can't make you love me." He said kissing her forehead. "I know." Said the pink haired women. The two stood like that for good few minutes until Sakura spoke. "Why did you leave for so long?" She asked in a low voice. 

Naruto stayed silent for a couple of seconds still he being silent he released himself from her but took her hand pulling her to the bed. Sakura didn't resist when he did this act she just sat next to him with her head on his shoulders still grasping his hand. After another moment of silence he spoke. "I was going to come back 2 years ago." He said with his eyes closed. " But I didn't want to come back empty handed. I mean yeah I trained…a lot matter of fact but I was thinking about you so much. I couldn't comeback knowing you were still mad at me." Naruto sighed softly feeling the warmth of the woman he came to love. "You know I wouldn't stay mad at you for too long." She said quietly. "I know but I knew it hurt you a lot when I left. I felt guilt rushing over me as soon as I left the village so I wanted to bring back something for you. Something so special that you it would prove that I love you and mean that I was sorry." Sakura raised her head to look at him.

Naruto put his free hand in one of his pockets fumbling with an item. Finally taking out Sakura's eyes widened when she saw a pink emerald in a form of a cherry blossom tree. " It was very hard to get. I also wanted to get as a present. Happy Birthday Sakura-Chan!" Sakura was speechless he spent all this time trying to make her happy he did all of this for her. She clenched her hands tightly around his making him look at her with a confused expression. "Sakura-Chan?" Within seconds she was crying again which made Naruto heart sink. "She hates it! I knew I should've gotten ramen!" Naruto mentally kicked himself for making her cry. "Sakura if you don't like it I could just…" He stopped when he felt her lips on his. It took Naruto a few seconds before he could respond to the kiss. It wasn't a passionate kiss but it wasn't a bad one either. 

Her lips were soft like a pillow moving sensually with his. It seemed like an eternity before they slowly pulled away from each both panting evenly. "Thank you Naruto." She said with a smile. Naruto smiled back getting up and placing the present on her dresser. He sat back next to her with a silly grin on his face. "Anything for you Sakura-Chan." He said kissing her forehead then slowly down to her lips. There lips moved with each other slowly soon enough there tongues came into contact. They both were now in the bed together kissing feverishly as there hands were all over each other ripping off what they had as garments. Never had they thought that it would lead to this, if they knew Naruto would brought a condom at least. After it was over they laid in bed hugging each other close with their bodies touching one another. There was that silence again this time it was Sakura who spoke. "Naruto?" The blonde looked down at the woman he was holding. "Promise me something." "What is it" He asked. "Promise me you won't leave." Naruto didn't say anything just held her tightly. "You know I can't promise that." He said softly. "Then at least take me with you." She said drifting into sleep. "I promise." Naruto soon fell asleep not knowing what lies a head for him but he did know that Sakura was by his side and he would never leave her again. Over all they both got what they deserve red, a good welcome home and a peace of mind.

**The end**

**xxxx**

**R3aL: Okay its 6:40am and I'm tired! This is what happens when you procrastinate to much. Anyhow please review and tell me what I need to fix okay? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
